declaration of love
by HanRiver
Summary: berawal dari percakapan bersama dengan bocah cebol dan bocah armor, kegelisahan, sampai berujung pada pernyataan cinta/royai/rnr?


**Declaration of Love © HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood © Hiromu Arakawa**

 **.**

 **RoyRiza fanfiction for RoyAi shipper**

 **.**

 **Warn : out of chara!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Kolonel Roy Mustang mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang familiar di telinganya. Hanya satu yang ia ketahui selalu berteriak histeris seperti itu ; Edward Elric, bocah 'mungil' berambut pirang galak yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangannya demi menemukan asal suara. Pria berrambut hitam kelam tersebut berjanji akan menjitak kepala bocah Fullmetal itu karena telah mengusik ketenangannya saat bekerja. Setelah menemukan keberadaan Elric bersaudara tersebut, ia mulai menghampiri Ed dan Al seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepala bocah tersebut.

"Ah, Kolonel!" Rupanya Al-lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Roy. "Kebetulan sekali!" Roy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kebetulan?

Mata _onyx_ -nya bergulir pada Ed yang menampilkan raut wajah frustasi. Heeh? Ada apa dengan bocah Fullmetal tersebut? Roy mengakui bahwa Ed selalu menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu, apalagi saat orang salah mengira bahwa Al-lah yang merupakan alkimia Fullmetal, sungguh malang. "Ed butuh bantuan!"

Alis Kolonel Mustang mengerut. Bantuan? Apakah ada ancaman dari Presiden Fuhrer? Ataukah Scar mengejarnya? Atau dia sedang diterror oleh Hommonculus? "Hentikan, Al!" Mustang semakin penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Nii- _san_ butuh bantuan untuk-"

"Alphonse!"

"-menyatakan cintanya pada Winry!"

Hening sejenak.

"Al! Teganya kau-"

"HAAH?!" Roy berteriak cengo. Menyatakan cinta? Pada Winry? Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Winry adalah gadis pirang manis yang merupakan teman kecil kedua bocah tersebut.

"Tidaaak! Al bohong!" tukas Ed dengan wajah memerah.

"Kolonel, apakah kau punya kata-kata cinta yang bagus?" Pandangan Alphonse Elric beralih pada Kolonel di depannya.

"Hmm … kurasa tidak," jawab Roy.

"Ehhh? Jadi kau belum menyatakan cinta pada Letnan Hawkeye?!" tanya Elric bersuadara itu kompak dengan suara menggelegar, membuat Roy Mustang salah tingkah dan akhirnya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam.

"D-diam kalian!" perintah Mustang dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh tidak elit untuk dilihat oleh bawahannya, terutama bocah Fullmetal dan adiknya itu.

"Huh, kau payah! Lama-lama Letnan melarikan diri darimu!" ucap Ed dengan nada meremehkan, membuat perempatan siku-siku tercetak rapi di kening Mustang.

"Heeh? Seharusnya kau ucapkan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Cebol."

" _Nani_?!"

"Kolonel, ternyata Anda ada di sini." Kolonel Mustang dapat merasakan tepukan pada punggungnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Letnan Riza sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan yang seperti biasanya. "Presiden Fuhrer meminta laporan atas kunjungan kita di Briggs. Aku sudah membuat laporan tersebut, aku mohon Anda untuk melihatnya, Kolonel." Riza menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Roy. Roy tampak melihatnya, namun pikirannya sama sekali tak ke sana. Ia sekarang lebih memikirkan betapa cantiknya Letnan-nya itu. Rambut pirangnya, mata indahnya, dan- ah! Tidak! Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang!

"Kolonel?" Panggilan Riza menyadarkan pergolakan batinnya.

"Ah- ehm, serahkan ini pada Presiden Fuhrer." Roy kembali menyerahkan dokumen tersebut ke tangan Riza, membuat Letnan Hawkeye tersebut menatap atasannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Anda terlihat tak fokus. Aku yakin Anda tak membacanya tadi." _Voila_! Riza memang selalu mengerti dan peka terhadap Roy. Pemuda itu merasa, ia sungguh tak dapat berbohong di depan Letnan wanita tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Lihat, Al! Kolonel Mustang salah tingkah!" Roy menatap bocah Fullmetal cebol di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam, namun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan semburat merah tipis.

"Kolonel, aku mendukungmu!" Roy mendecih, biasanya Al adalah makhluk normal, tidak seperti kakaknya. Namun mengapa kali ini bocah armor itu ikut-ikutan dengan tingkah kakaknya?!

Pandangan Roy kini beralih pada Riza. Tampak Riza menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "J-jangan dengarkan mereka! Ah, kau mau menyerahkannya pada Presiden Fuhrer 'kan? Aku ikut denganmu." Riza semakin bingung saat melihat tingkah atasannya yang tidak biasanya seperti ini. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk membalikkan badannya.

" _Ganbatte_ , Kolonel!" Ed dan Al menyoraki Roy yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Dasar dua bocah itu! Perkataan mereka sungguh memengaruhi pikiran Roy saat ini!

"Kolonel." Roy berbalik dengan cepat ke belakangnya, tempat di mana Riza berada. "Jalannya sebelah sini," ucap Riza. Roy menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya dan meringis pelan. Sial! Pikirannya sangat terganggu saat ini!

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Roy juga tahu bahwa Letnan-nya itu tidak cerewet, dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, pikirannya tercampur aduk saat ini akibat omongan dua bersaudara itu. Sialan. Padahal dia biasanya bisa bersikap tenang.

"Kolonel?" panggil Riza sekali lagi. Roy membalikkan badannya dan menatap Letnan itu dengan tatapan bertanya yang terkesan agak canggung. Riza menghela napas, melihat atasannya itu dengan tatapan aneh seraya berkata, "ini ruangan Presiden Fuhrer. Apa Anda lupa?"

Cukup. Wajah Roy Mustang sekarang benar-benar memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini!

"A—ah, iya. Di sini." Roy benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda?" Jleb sekali. Roy sungguh tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Riza.

"H—hah? Tentu saja tidak, hahahaha." Roy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Apakah aku membuat Anda terganggu?"

' _Benar!'_ pekik Roy dalam hati. Ia terganggu dengan wajah cantik Riza yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkesan datar namun dalam.

"Jadi begitu. Aku membuat Anda terganggu." Tatapan Riza berubah sendu. Membuat Roy langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?"

Tatapan Riza yang penuh selidik itu membuat Roy sukses terpojok. "Aku … terganggu dengan perkataan kedua bocah itu. Itu saja. Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Mereka berdua hanya bocah!"

Wajah Riza berubah aneh melihat atasannya yang bersikap aneh. "Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?"

 _Glek!_

"I—itu …" Roy melirik Riza dengan wajah memerah. "—bocah cebol itu ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Winry."

"Lalu kenapa Anda terganggu?" Riza semakin heran, membuat Roy semakin tampak bodoh.

"Karena … ah sudahlah. Lupakan semua ini. Ini perintah." Roy menatap Riza dengan tegas. Sedangkan Letnan cantik tersebut hanya dapat mempertahankan ekspresi herannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali normal, seperti yang Roy perintahkan, ia akan melupakan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kau datang ke kehidupanku."

Jean Havoc terbelalak kaget saat Roy Mustang mengatakan hal penuh kejutan seperti itu. Kejutan yang tidak biasa, membuat Havoc seperti tersambar listrik ribuan _volt_. Rokok yang tengah dihisapnya bahkan terjatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya karena mulutnya menganga lebar.

"B-begitukah? Apakah menurutmu itu sudah bagus?" tanya Roy meminta pendapat. Sedangkan Havoc yang masih terlihat syok itu hanya dapat mematung, tak berkutik sama sekali, membuat Roy mendecak kesal. "Kata-kata itu bukan untukmu, bodoh. Aku sedang latihan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Letnan Hawkeye."

Havoc langsung menghela napas lega. "Kolonel, kau membuat jantungku berhenti," canda Letnan itu walaupun nada bicaranya serius.

"Ck. Cepat katakan! Apakah kata-kataku tadi sudah bagus?"

Jean Havoc tersenyum meremehkan dan berkata, "kau memang atasanku. Tapi aku lebih di 'atas' dalam soal ini."

Roy memutar kedua bola matanya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan.

"Letnan Hawkeye, matamu setajam ujung panah cinta cupid yang siap menembakkan panah asmara ini tepat di jantungku. Rambut lurusmu membuatku ingin meluruskan cinta kita yang sedang tersendak di tengah samudra luas. Letnan, hamparan cahaya dan sebuah debaran asing menyejukkan menyelimuti hatiku saat melihat wajah jelitamu. Izinkan aku mengatakan ini, Letnan. _I love you_."

Dan seketika, ruangan itu hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Roy sudah beberapa kali mondar-mandir di ruangannya, membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan heran. Kolonel tampan itu bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik Riza yang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Cih. Aku tak menyangka akan sesulit ini," umpatnya. Tapi, dia harus mengumpulkan keberanian. Untuk apa ia punya pangkat setinggi ini jika hanya untuk menembak seorang gadis saja dia tidak bisa?!

"Letnan, aku ingin bicara." Roy menatap Riza dengan pandangan serius. Riza mengangguk tenang, segera mengikuti Roy dari belakang sampai mereka berjalan menuju ruangan sepi.

"Ada apa, Kolonel?" tanya Riza dengan nada tenang.

"Let—maksudku, Riza." Roy memasang wajah serius. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Tolong resapi baik-baik."

Riza menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun ia mengikuti 'permainan' atasannya.

"Riza, hmm … matamu … setajam ujung panah cinta, err … cupid? Yang siap menembakkan panah … panah … panah … hmmm … ah, panah asmara! Ini tepat di jantungku." Perkataan Roy yang kacau membuat Riza menampilkan wajah herannya.

"Err … Anda, ingin belajar memanah?" tanya Riza dengan wajah polos, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud atasannya.

"Bukan!" sergah Roy cepat. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya dan membacanya. "Rambut lurusmu membuatku ingin meluruskan cinta kita yang sedang tersendak di tengah samudra luas."

Riza semakin menampilkan wajah aneh.

"Hamparan cahaya—"

"—cukup, Kolonel." Roy menghentikan ucapannya saat Riza tiba-tiba memotongnya. Gadis itu menatap Roy dengan tatapan serius.

"Apakah Anda sedang bercanda?" tanya Riza dengan wajah dingin, membuat Roy meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"T—tentu saja tidak." Roy berucap cemas, takut jikalau gadis di depannya tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu, katakan dengan jelas." Riza memberi perintah dengan nada tegas, mungkin agak lancang, namun Roy mengikuti perintahnya. Pemuda itu mulai membaca lagi.

"Hamparan cahaya—"

Srek!

Riza merebut dengan kasar kertas kecil tersebut. "Katakan dengan kalimatmu sendiri, Kolonel."

Roy tersenyum paksa, matanya bergerak gelisah. "Err … ehem. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sudah mengalahkan banyak orang dan beberapa kali menang dalam sebuah pertarungan." Roy melirik Riza. "Apakah—aku juga bisa memenangkan hatimu?"

Gadis pirang itu tertegun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Bukan hanya memenangkannya, kau bahkan bisa memilikinya."

Pupil Roy sedikit mengecil mendengar perkataan Riza, tak bisa ditahannya ulasan senyum bahagia, semuanya terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil apa yang telah aku menangkan."

Pria itu mencondongkan kepalanya pada Riza dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Riza yang awalnya terkejut lama-lama ikut menikmati pagutan atasannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri dan saling melempar senyum.

Yah, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Wakkss apaan iniiihhh**

 **Maap, aku rindu mereka jadi gak nyadar ngetik fic gaje ini :'( huhuhuhuhu**

 **Yaudah deh, tanggapan diterima di kotak review.**

 **Bubaaayyy :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
